loveevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroki Uchimura
Hiroki Uchimura (内村　ヒロキ - Uchimura Hiroki) ''is the older brother of the protagonist, Kyoko Uchimura, of Love Evolution. His parents moved across the country and him and his siblings were forced to change schools, moving to Azuma High. Appearance Hiroki is a tall, handsome young man with short straight light-golden hair that is almost always neatly brushed out of his dark pink eyes. His eyes are almond shaped and his complexion is fair. His build is slim and he has a range of silver piercings along the cartilage of his right ear. Whenever in the presence of his younger siblings, a sweet gentle smile is placed upon his face and his mood is almost always bright and cheerful. His school uniform consists of the typical white dress shirt with the dark blue school blazer over the top. His tie is pure white and neatly done. His bottoms are dark blue pants and he wears shiny black dress-shoes to finish off his look. In his apartment, he is more casual, normally throwing on a red hoodie and black ripped jeans. In the visual novel he is seen almost always with his red hoodie but during the manga wears it from time to time, otherwise wearing a simple grey shirt. Personality Hiroki is a charming, outgoing and popular young man who can be very competitive during sport and strongly opinionated on certain topics. He is the so-called leader of his group of friends. Together, they form the basketball team for Azuma High School. However, Hiroki values his relationship with Kyoko and Shou more than his friends and would go to great lengths to make sure they were happy and safe. With them, he takes on his role of older brother very seriously and almost acts like a second mother to his siblings but Kyoko sometimes shares that responsibility, especially when Hiroki gets carried away. Sometimes he can be rather over-protective of Kyoko as seen when he sees Yuuki talking to her for the first time. When mad, he will undoubtedly exaggerate the issue and will work himself up so much that he will end up giving himself a headache more often than not. History Hiroki is the eldest child born to the Uchimura family. He was the favored child automatically, being the first son. His mother and father love him both equally as much and he cherishes that dearly. When Kyoko was born, he was overjoyed to have an "adorable little potato" sister (his old nickname for her). He protected her from day one and promised himself he'd continue to do so until he died. When Shou was born, he felt that same rush of happiness. He described Shou as a "fuzzball of energy" and would have to chase him for hours on end until he would finally get tired enough not to struggle when being put to sleep. After the move, Hiroki and his siblings enrolled in Azuma High and moved into an apartment building. Hiroki was the leader of his old basketball team in his old school, Shiroi Oka High School and he didn't let the move across the country stop his talent for basketball, and he continued to play yet under his new school, quickly earning the title of their team captain. Relationships 'Kyoko' 'Shou' '''Risa' Category:Characters